


MerMay Warrior

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Day 2 of MerMay!Prompto fights.
Series: MerMay2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	MerMay Warrior

In the beauty of obsidian marble and gold glimmering coral, the Crown City of Insomnia shone as a beacon for all who wished for safety and all who dreamed of a better life. For the past 30 years however it had sat as quiet and beautiful as an oyster protected pearl, hidden behind a shimmering golden wall through which none would pass while the outer regions rotted; drowning in War and scourge.  


And underneath the city a single Mer dug his way through, determined to escape it all.  


Prompto Argentum knew he shouldn’t even be attempting this, that he shouldn’t be passing the Wall in such a way and that the chances of him succeeding it this mission for slim to fucked.  


But he didn’t have a choice, and so he dug; fingernails bent and broken, stone tool shattered too soon into his attempt.  


Prompto dug.  


The water was filled with silt and dirt, it caught in his gills, making it hard to breathe. The tunnel was close, too close, unable to move his tail as he frantically tore through sand and dirt, praying he was going the right way, wishing he’d thought this through as his small everlight faded and the darkness pressed down and down and down and…  


With a scream his ripped himself through the surface, scrambling, gasping, clawing his way out of the dirt, tail whipping the dirt into a frenzy around him, terrorizing his mind that he wasn’t free, that he was still stuck, he was still there, he was trapped he was trapped hewastrappedhewa-  


‘Kid, Kid, fuck kid will you... shit!’  


Strong arms wrapped around him and a strong tail pulled them away from the sands into clearer water as Prompto choked, gasping, desperately trying to breathe, finger clawing at his gills.  


‘Easy now, easy.’  


Firm fingers swiped the silt away from Prompto’s throat, it hurt but it did the trick, gills opening as fresh water rolled across them, much needed air filling his lungs.  


‘Shit.’ Came the voice once more, arms that still hadn’t let him go, grounded Prompto as he shook, terror not fading anytime fast. He opened his eyes to lights. Blue lights across black obsidian and gold.  


He’d made it.  


A stern face with bright blue eyes filled his vision, terror roiling through his gut at realising he had already been caught.  


‘Easy kid, can you tell me your name?’ the man asked.  


‘P-Prom…’ he coughed, unable to wrestle much else out.  


Cor Leonis of the King’s Crownsguard looked at the pit the child had dug himself out of. The kid was from outside the Wall, that much was clear and he felt a pit in his stomach at the notion that things outside were so bad that a kid tore himself apart to try and get in.  


‘I…I need help, please…’ Prompto whispered, falling into unconsciousness.  


‘We’ll help you Prom, don’t you worry.’ He assured even as he pulled out his crystal shard, pointing it to the sky where it emitted a beam; a distress signal.  


‘N-not me,’ he gasped, ‘Outside….we’re dying. Please…’  


He passed out.  


Cor blinked, eyes tracing the cuts and wounds, the scars and bruises before looking towards the Wall at the edge.  


Soon the Crownsguard will find them and Cor will demand an audience with the King.  


The Wall needed to come down.  


The Oceans needed its Warriors back.


End file.
